


It's Time

by Rainbowrites



Series: Blood and Lilacs [2]
Category: Glee, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is disassociating.</p><p>Glee version of Trou Normand</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> THE SAUSAGE IS PEOPLE. THE SALAD DRESSING IS PEOPLE. EVERYTHING IS PEOPLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> the title is a kind of pun for me, since it's taken from a song Blaine sings to Kurt but is also a reference to how Blaine keeps losing time. Shut up, I'm bad at titles.
> 
> Written very quickly and un-betaed so all mistakes are mine, apologies!

Blaine touches the boy’s face, watches the fear die in his eyes. He is beautiful, like his mother was. He will be even more beautiful soon. He rubs a thumb over the boy’s cheekbones and plans his masterpiece.

 _This is my legacy_.

“Blaine.”

The first thing Blaine registers is warmth. Then light, and then suddenly everything is so sharp it flays him alive.

“Kurt?” He croaks, shielding his eyes against the harsh glow. He knows, intellectually, that Kurt always keeps his lights low, _intimate_ he calls it. Blaine loves it, loves feeling like Kurt exists in twilights.

“I’m here Blaine.” Hands slip into his. Blaine would know those hands anywhere, and he grasps them like they lifeline they are.

“Where am I?” He whispers. “I was – I was in Grafton, West Virginia. And then, and then you were here.” He rubs his eyes, scratches at the thin skin there. “I mean, and then I was here. I woke up and I was here, but I wasn’t – I wasn’t asleep.”

Kurt’s touch is soft, almost reverent, as he rubs his thumb over Blaine’s cheekbone. Blaine leans into the touch helplessly, closing his eyes to let Kurt’s hands cover them. He bares his throat for Kurt’s mouth, begging.

“Grafton is three and a half hours away from here. You’re losing time,” Kurt murmurs against his pulse. “Blaine, you – you’re disassociating. Your brain is trying to protect itself against the constant abuse –“

Blaine wrenches away, stung. “I’m not _abused_.” Blaine’s surprised to find himself nearly shouting. Kurt flinches. Blaine didn’t know it was possible to hate himself this much. “I choose to do this. I’m helping people. I’m not – I’m not some kid being abused by Artie. You don’t have to try to take care of me, I don’t need your protection –“ He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, he just needs Kurt to see him as an _equal_. He’s not abused. He’s not a child. He's just...

“I’m _worried_ about you,” Kurt shouts at him before he can finish that thought. Blaine watches, fascinated, as Kurt’s Adam’s apple bobs, as he struggles with the words. Kurt’s never been at a loss for words before. Maybe at a loss for _kind_ words, but words have always been Kurt’s forte. “You’re abusing _yourself_ with this job. Blaine, you empathize with everybody and you’re losing yourself by becoming all those other people. I don’t-“ Kurt wraps his arms around himself, curls in on himself. Blaine nearly whines from the loss of contact. It’s strangely more upsetting to see Kurt so small than it is to see a totem pole of dead bodies. Maybe because _this_ body in front of him is the only one that matters. “I don’t want you to lose who you are. I –“ Kurt licks his lips, regards Blaine, and for a moment Blaine can see the steel core that Kurt usually hides behind waistcoats and song. “I love you.” Kurt looks away. “And I don’t want you to get lost. I don’t want you to lose time and hurt yourself, or anyone else because I know that would kill you. I just – “ He rubs his eyes. “I don’t care about the people you’re saving. I just care about you.”

Blaine knows he should be upset, but the only thing he can hear is _I love you I love you I love you_. “You do?” He says, and nearly slaps himself for sounding like such a stupid teenage boy. “I mean –“ he scrabbles. “You do. That’s –“ he can’t help the smile breaking out over his face, even as Kurt glares at hhim. “That’s amazing. Kurt, I love you too.” He nearly laughs the words. They bubble up out of him like they’ve been wanting to for weeks. “I love you.” He licks his lips, savoring the words. Kurt rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are turning pink. Blaine watches it in fascination. “I love you? I love you.” He laughs, bouncing on his heels. “I love you!”

“You are so ridiculous Blaine,” Kurt mutters. “I don’t even know what to do with you.”

“Love me?” Blaine asks cheekily. He closes the distance between them, cups Kurt’s face in his hands. “Because I love you.”

“You’re so weird,” Kurt breathes against his lips. Blaine can feel Kurt’s pulse pick up under his fingers, and he rejoices in it.

“We’re all fools in love,” Blaine grins, and kisses him.

He knows this doesn’t fix anything. He can still feel the gnawing ache in the back of his eyes from when he blinked and woke up in Kurt’s office. But he’s so happy right now, he can’t imagine being _unhappy_. It seems so far away, the anger and fear of only a few minutes ago. It seems so unreal.

He kisses Kurt’s neck and promises himself that it’s going to get better. With Kurt, he’ll be able to deal with anything. As long as he has Kurt, things are going to be okay. It will, he promises himself. He’ll be okay. 

The next day, Blaine repeats that mantra in his head as he struggles to keep from going under again as he teaches. He can’t see their faces, hidden behind the computer screens as they are, but they’re dedicated enough to show up so he owes them a good lesson. He has a duty to the people who trust him.

“He stayed a ghost – that was his design. Until… now.” He leans against the table and hopes that it sends off a vibe of _cool professor who’s speaking on the level with you guys_ instead of _so exhausted that he can’t stand up without support_.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you if you’re rehearsing.” Blaine blinks, and the room is dark. He can’t quite see Tina’s face, but if he can’t see her then maybe she can’t see him. He grips the laser pen Kurt gave him until his knuckles ache and tries to school his face into a smile. It’s harder than he remembers it being before. He’s lost time again, or maybe he just hallucinated the class. He’s not sure if either one is the better option.

“It’s fine,” his voice doesn’t crack, and he privately thanks god for his years of voice lessons. He may have stopped being a singer but that doesn’t mean he stopped being a performer. “You’re never interrupting Tina. What is it?”

Tina doesn’t come any closer, and a part of Blaine wonders wryly if it’s because she’s afraid of him now. Usually she would be right next to him by now, hand slipping into his or leaning her head against his shoulder, a warm, heavy weight to ground him. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Blaine swallows back _I’m always okay_ , can feel it aching against his teeth. “I –“ this time his voice does crack. “I think so. It’s hard, what I do. But I’m helping people.”

“Is that enough?” Tina makes an aborted movement that Blaine thinks might have been her starting to reach out. She curls around herself instead, a world unto herself. “This is breaking you apart. You’re changing Blaine, and I don’t like it.” She steps back. “This is going to kill you, and I don’t want to see you die.”

“What?” Blaine forces out a laugh. “Tina what are you saying?”

Tina shakes her head. She’s just a shadow now, outlined in glowing light by the outside. “You’re unstable Blaine, and until that changes I’m not sure I can be around you that much. I’m still your friend. I still care about you. But –“

“But you don’t want to be around me?” Blaine can feel himself shaking. Tina is beginning to blur.

There’s a long pause. “Do you feel unstable?”

Blaine looks away, blinking too fast. “Mmm,” he mumbles, because admitting it seems like _failing_. He’s saving people. He should be proud.

He blinks, and Tina’s arms are wrapping around him. He breathes in the smell of lilacs, buries his face in her hair. She pulls him so tight to her chest that he can barely breathe. He lets her hold him together.

Blaine blinks, and Kurt is kissing him awake.

He has to pry his eyes open, sleep crusting his eyes. A small part of his brain reminds him that sleep is just dried tears. “I think I lost time again.” He admits. His voice is so small he can barely hear it himself, but Kurt just nods like he was expecting it. Maybe he was – Blaine has no idea what he’s like when he loses time. Maybe it’s obvious – although Artie certainly didn’t notice. But then, Kurt knows him so much better than anyone else.

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt’s breath is hot against his temple as he rubs his thumb over Blaine’s heart. He sighs, and then leans away. Blaine unconsciously leans forward, chasing after the disappearing warmth. “Come on,” Kurt smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “You’ll feel better after some breakfast.”

“Your homemade sausage?” Blaine does his best to waggle his eyebrows.

“I know how much you love it,” Kurt winks. “I warned you when we first met that I’d get you addicted.” Blaine chuckles against the pillow.

“It’s a good thing I’m not vegetarian,” he says, smiling as Kurt wrinkles his nose. Kurt can’t stand vegetarians; he thinks they’re incredibly pretentious. Food is life, and a simple salad does _not_ feed the soul he’s ranted to Blaine more than once after having to smile through serving Santana Lopez her plate of veggies. He’s threatened more than once to sneak meat juice into her salad dressing.

(“You mean _blood_?” Blaine had teased. “I mean delicious juices of goodness,” Kurt had sniffed. He’d smiled dangerously as he nuzzled Blaine’s neck. “I’d love to be able to make her a proper meal. Really introduce her to my talents.” “I’m sure she knows,” Blaine had said diplomatically. Kurt had just laughed. “She doesn’t know anything.”) 

He lets his hands drag over Blaine’s face, caressing his lips and covering his eyes, before he walks away. “Follow me.” He calls over his shoulder.

“To the ends of the earth,” Blaine says cheekily. He already feels more like himself. Thank god for Kurt. He doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory that Will is hallucinating all his private talks with Alana - they just don't seem like her and they're always kinda suspect in other ways. If the talk with Tina seems weird it's because she's not really there, it's all Blaine broken mind trying to deal with things.
> 
> This is not actually the sequel I had planned, more of WISHY IS UPSET I MUST GIVE HER FIC. So there is still another part of this series (jfc, when did it become a series?) planned!


End file.
